11 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 76; serial TVP 06:30 Nowy Testament - Skarb w niebie, odc. 16 (Treasures in Heaven, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:35 Zwierzęta świata - Na cienkim lodzie (On Thin Ice) - txt str.777 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2007) 09:05 Pierścień i Róża - Jestem twoja, tylko twoja odc. 5/5 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Hildegarda (Hildegarde) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2001) 11:15 Piotr Polk w Sandomierzu - cz. 2; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. Polowanie na lisa - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 13:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 14:05 Winnetou - II - Ostatni renegaci (Winnetou, Teil 2 (Last of the Renegades) 89'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja (1964) 15:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 3. Bezkresny błękit (South Pacific) - txt str.777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Przystań - odc. 5/13 - Spóźnieni kochankowie - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał marca; teleturniej 18:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Nie taki wilk straszny, jak go malują, odc. 25 (A Wolf Cheap Clothing); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Sport 19:50 Pogoda 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania 21:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania 23:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Śluby (Mariages!) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Błękit nieba (Blue Sky) 96'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:50 Stan wyjątkowy - odc. 1 (State Within, The); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:00 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice faraonów (King Tut's Mystery Tomb Oppened) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 05:50 Ostoja - odc. 68 06:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 Wizyta starszej pani; serial komediowy TVP 07:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 Pechowy dzień - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 07:50 Złote runo 81'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996) 09:15 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Genialne zwierzęta - Psy (Dog genius) - txt str.777 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "W stronę Alentejo" (33); magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - King Kong (King Kong) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1976) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1752; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1096 Poślubne kłopoty z mamusią; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Rosiewicz i Asocjacja Hagaw 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 402 Trafna diagnoza; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2); program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 35 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (63); teleturniej 20:05 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Policja (Dark Blue) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:05 MaltaFestival Poznań 2010; reportaż 00:35 "Szalom na Szerokiej 2010" Koncert Finałowy XX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie cz. 2 01:40 Chiński Wielki Mur - odc. 2 (The Great Wall) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:02 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - Przeszczep; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 7/14 - Biały samochód; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Klinika cudów - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:16 Dzień jak co dzień - Czterej pancerni; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Mundialowa niedziela; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 Aniołki - odc. 4/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:58 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:33 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:21 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:46 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:11 Dzień jak co dzień - Czterej pancerni; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:21 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:46 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - Przeszczep; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:36 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 7/14 - Biały samochód; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Klinika cudów - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:28 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:51 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:16 Dzień jak co dzień - Czterej pancerni; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 3 7:35 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 43 8:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? Odcinek: 1 8:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 1 9:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 9:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 10 10:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 11 10:45 Geniusze w pieluchach 12:45 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 3 13:20 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 16:00 Studio F1 16:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 4 16:50 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 9 17:50 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 94 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 21:00 Wzór Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 15 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 0:00 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 1:00 Diamentowa Liga 2010 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1282 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 SamSam 8:10 Geronimo Stilton 8:35 Raczkujące melodyjki Odcinek: 6 9:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 11 9:35 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery Odcinek: 2 10:05 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago Odcinek: 1 10:35 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago Odcinek: 2 11:10 To tylko gra 13:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 454 13:40 Usta usta Odcinek: 4 13:45 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 13 14:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 10 15:40 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 2 16:10 Spotkania Doroty 16:45 Smaki miasta 17:02 Wizytówki festiwalowe 2010 17:20 Akademia Policyjna III - Ponowne szkolenie 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Uciekająca panna młoda 22:25 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 2 23:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 23:55 Californication Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 0:35 Bez skazy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 1:35 Bez skazy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 2:35 Uwaga! 2:55 Po co spać, jak można grać? 4:00 Telesklep 4:20 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:30 Michael Bolton - My Secret Passion - koncert 5:20 Mike & The Mechanics - Live at Shepherds Bush - koncert 5:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 6:35 Spełnione marzenia - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989 9:00 Indianin w kredensie - film przygodowy, USA 1995 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mała czarna - talk-show 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Samochód przyszłości - film dokumentalny 14:35 W pogoni za Lolą - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 17:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Bohemia 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 17, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 19:00 Galileo - odc. 114 20:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 21, Polska 2010 21:00 Christine - horror, USA 1983 23:20 Regina - odc. 7, Polska 2007 23:50 Regina - odc. 8, Polska 2007 0:20 Regina - odc. 9, Polska 2007 0:50 Regina - odc. 10, Polska 2007 1:20 Zastępstwo - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 3:10 Busta Rhymes - Everything Remains Raw - koncert 4:30 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 21 - Kto jest złodziejem (ep. 21 - Fideles et voleurs) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (ep. 22 - Nouvelle loi) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Błękitne wakacje ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Misja - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13* - Mąż Basi; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 56; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Duszniki Zdrój - z Chopinem w tle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Nauczycielki Młodzieży w Warszawie; STEREO, Na żywo 14:15 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 5/8 - Żółte kartki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz - Zbigniew Cybulski 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Więzy krwi - odc. 5/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 5 - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:45 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Supermodelki - odc. 6; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Błękitne wakacje ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13* - Mąż Basi; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 5 - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:45 Sport; STEREO 01:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Festiwal Muzyczny w Łańcucie 2010 - W świecie opery, operetki i musicalu - plenerowy Koncert Galowy - Łańcut 2010 cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Przystań - odc. 4/13 - Zuza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Błękitny pokój 29'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Pola Raksa, Jerzy Nasierowski, Janusz Kłosiński, Artur Młodnicki, Jadwiga Skupnik, Witold Pyrkosz, Wojciech Skibiński, Andrzej Mrozek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Outsider czyli portret Romana Maciejewskiego, kompozytora osobnego 64'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Roman Maciejewski - Pieśni kurpiowskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Palety - Edouard Vuillard - Aleje wspomnień (Palettes/ Vuillard); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 5 - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 5/19 Magia rękawic; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Moliki książkowe - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Hrabia Luxemburg (Der Graf von Luxemburg) 94'; operetka kraj prod.Niemcy (1972); reż.:Wolfgang Gluck; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Szklana pułapka 14'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Ferdek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Parasolki z Cherbourga (Parapluies de Cherbourg) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jacques Demy; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Nino Castelnuovo, Anne Vernon, Marc Michel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Janek (film o Janie Kaczmarku) 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Elling (Elling) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2001); reż.:Petter Naess; wyk.:Per Christian Ellefsen, Sven Nordin, Marit Pia Jacobsen, Joergen Langhelle, Per Christensen, Hilde Olausson, Ola Otnes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Niedziela z... mordercą - Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie? (Cookie's Fortune) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Glenn Close, Liv Tyler, Julianne Moore, Patricia Neal, Charles S. Dutton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z... mordercą - "Ballady mordercze" /19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej/; spektakl muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Niedziela z... mordercą - Zabity na śmierć (Murdered by Death) 90'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Robert Moore; wyk.:Truman Capote, Peter Sellers, David Niven; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Rockowy początek nocy - Bez prądu - Lech Janerka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Szatański plan (Suburban Mayhem) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Australia (2006); reż.:Paul Goldman; wyk.:Emily Barclay, Laurence Breuls, Genevieve Lemon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Idiota - odc. 2 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocne - Jak narkotyk 134'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Igor Przegrodzki, Andrzej Wichrowski, Jerry Flynn, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Mariusz Bonaszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Ewangelia na dachach - Wiara; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież trudnej wolności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Co w Ostrej świeci Bramie...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zakręty dziejów - Chrześcijaństwo; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Źródła chrześcijaństwa - Abraham; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zakręty dziejów - Chrześcijaństwo; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Poznań. Historie osobliwe - Święty miecz odc.1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zakręty dziejów - Chrześcijaństwo; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Podróżnik - Wyspa wulkaniczna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podróżnik - Park Krugera; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 XV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - 2009 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Ex Libris - 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska na weekend - Płock i okolice na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polska na weekend - Złoto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 1/8 - Marsz w historię; serial TVP; reż.:Roman Wionczek; wyk.:Tadeusz Borowski, Piotr Frączewski, Piotr Garlicki, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Janusz Zakrzeński, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Kamas, Eugeniusz Kamiński, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Andrzej Lejborek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bez suflera; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - ... w Ojczyźnie brakło miejsca...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Nie zapomniana tragedia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Łódź starożytna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Historia i film - Czysta chirurgia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Czysta chirurgia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Zdzisław Kozień, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Sławomir Surowiec, Izabella Olszewska, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Historia i film - Czysta chirurgia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Dokumentaliści; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Ostatni świadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 W filmie nikt nie umiera; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rok po wodzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Jak Wam się powodzi; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 XV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - 2009 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 08:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 - wydarzenia; STEREO, 16:9 12:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Nałęczów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Belgii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 F: Niemcy - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Bohemia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Przybyli ułani; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy; STEREO 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Ranczo - odc. 41 - Sztormy emocjonalne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Argentyna - Niemcy; STEREO 14:45 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zakochany anioł; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 9/9 - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO 18:55 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Janusz Morgenstern ogląda "Do widzenia, do jutra"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania (studio); STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ Holandia - Hiszpania; STEREO, Na żywo 22:40 Czas honoru s.II odc.26 - Reischbank; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Złoto dezerterów cz.2; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 5:45 Chwila prawdy 6:45 Telezakupy 8:50 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 9:45 Frasier Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 10:15 Frasier Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 10:45 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie 12:30 Plotkara Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 13:30 Szkolne świrusy 15:30 Kowboje 18:10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 6 20:05 Gdy czas ucieka 22:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 6 23:25 Morderca w deszczu 1:25 Arkana magii 5:25 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 97 Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 493 7:00 Ewa gotuje 7:40 Polska - Kuba 9:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1424 10:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1425 10:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1426 11:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1427 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1428 11:55 Się kręci 12:15 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 6 12:45 O rety! Kabarety! - Extra Odcinek: 12 13:15 Mamuśki Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 13:45 Mamuśki Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 14:15 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 14:45 Synowie Odcinek: 4 15:15 Debata 16:15 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 10 17:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 19 18:05 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 20 19:00 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 6 19:30 O rety! Kabarety! - Extra Odcinek: 12 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 10 21:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 10 22:30 Gra wstępna Odcinek: 10 23:30 Debata 0:30 Polska - Kuba 2:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 29 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 10 3:45 Synowie Odcinek: 4 4:15 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 2 4:45 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 493 5:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 208 Canal + 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka 7:00 Tragedia na Hillsborough 8:00 Bociany znad rzeki Luangwa 9:00 Dom bez okien 10:45 Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi 12:30 Łapu capu ekstra 13:05 Enid 14:40 Vida 15:10 Skazani na siebie 17:15 Dragonball: Ewolucja 18:45 Mentalista Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:35 Nie przegap 19:45 Łapu capu 20:00 Synekdocha, Nowy Jork 22:10 Zdrajca 0:10 Julia 2:30 Czułe miejsca 4:00 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Z miłości do gwiazd 7:25 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 80 7:55 Quiz Show 10:05 Wielki stary dom 11:40 Zaginiony diament 13:25 Dzień świstaka 15:05 Wyznania zakupoholiczki 16:50 Randki w ciemno 18:30 Miłość o smaku Orientu 20:10 Granice miłości 22:00 Dzień żywych trupów 23:25 Wystarczy zalać 0:55 Podróże w czasie: najczęściej zadawane pytania 2:20 Fay Grim 4:15 Wieczny student III TVN 24 6:00 Kalejdoskop 6:30 Maja w ogrodzie 6:50 Akademia ogrodnika 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:40 Kalejdoskop 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.TV 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:05 Portfel 19:20 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Loża prasowa 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 0:10 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Loża prasowa 1:20 Polska i świat 2:10 Szkło kontaktowe 3:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 3:45 Portfel 4:00 Loża prasowa 4:40 Dzień po dniu 5:00 Prosto z Polski 5:30 Prosto z Polski 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda